


There's Something About The Way You Look Tonight

by louisniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was in the middle of one of the songs when Louis noticed how absolutely fit Harry looked in those tight jeans, making his voice falter a little... He tried not to stare at his legs, and ended up staring at his chest, which was still just as fit under his tight shirt, watching his necklaces bounce up and down, hitting his chest repeatedly, making Louis go hard right on stage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Elton John's "There's Something About the Way You Look Tonight" because I was in a 2010 X Factor kind of mood. pretty much just plain sex with a little bit of beginning and end fluff.

Louis absolutely hated it when Harry teased him all fucking night long on days like this, because he couldn’t get his hands on him until late at night after the show was over, and if he was horny during the show, well, too bad for him.  
It was in the middle of one of the songs when Louis noticed how absolutely fit Harry looked in those tight jeans, making his voice falter a little, and earning a, “You alright?” glance from Niall. He nodded and tried not to stare at his legs, and ended up staring at his chest, which was still just as fit under his tight shirt, watching his necklaces bounce up and down, hitting his chest repeatedly, making Louis go hard right on stage.  
God damn it, He thought, hoping no one would notice.  
During Niall’s solo he quickly shuffled over to Harry and whispered in his ear. “Help me back stage.”  
“Why?” he whispered back. The song ended and cheers erupted and they both took it as their cue to run offstage, hearing Liam call after them and having management yell at them as they shot into Harry’s dressing room and shut the door, Harry immediately putting his arm over Louis’ neck and kissing him deeply against the door.  
Without hesitating Harry undid Louis’ belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers, taking his full length into his mouth and bobbing faster than Louis thought was possible. He knew they were pressed for time and that rumors would surface soon after, and loud cheers would come at them as they walked back on stage, but it was totally worth it for the pleasure rippling through his body at the moment.  
Harry quickly and almost painfully flipped Louis around so his face was pressed against the door and slid two cold, wet fingers into his hole, twisting them and bending them at every angle, driving Louis mad and making him press himself farther down onto his fingers.  
Harry was done so fast that Louis barely had time to react when Harry entered him, making them both groan and the door rattle wildly as Harry pounded into him, reaching up and around Louis’ shirt and rubbing his nipples hard and sore, then moving his hand down to his hard cock and pumping it, spreading his pre-cum and the left-over lube from his fingers up and down his length.  
Louis was sweating and panting and Harry’s shirt was beginning to stick to him, and Harry sped up, slamming deeper and harder into Louis, making him nearly scream in pleasure as he nailed his prostate with every thrust. “Ah— Harry,” he moaned, shifting so Harry was going as deep as he could. All of a sudden he was being lifted and he was soon bent over the couch and Harry resumed fucking him senseless, his face pressed to the leather couch and his shirt coming up, the sweat making him stick to the couch and causing friction between his penis and the leather.  
Harry’s hand had come back around to slowly stoke Louis and fondle his balls, both their breath’s coming faster now, and their voices cracking with every moan released.  
Without warning Harry groaned and Louis felt Harry fill him up inside, Harry pulling out and Louis feeling his cum leaking down his thighs. Harry once again moved him so he was leaned against the wall and put his hand on his nipple and placed his pink lips around his cock, sucking so hard and so fast and Louis’ hands tangled in Harry’s hair— Louis was coming down Harry’s throat and yelling so loud he knew someone heard them, no matter how far away they were from the stage. Harry removed his lips and kissed Louis’ swollen ones, running his fingers through his hair. They both quickly dressed— it definitely made record for their fastest fuck yet. As soon as Louis had fixed his hair they both ran down the hall back on stage, where, as Louis expected, they were met with the loudest cheers either of them had ever heard and couldn’t stop smiling at each other. There were no doubt rumors already brewing in their minds about what they did back stage, but no rumor could ever live up to the real thing.


End file.
